


Fighting Monsters All Night

by Lonaargh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Stiles is Legal, explicit - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are up all night for Valentine's.  "Fighting Monsters". Or so they will claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Monsters All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilienski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/gifts).



> Again. I am so so sorry. Not beta-ed. Not even sober when I wrote this. I blame everyone but myself.

The problem, Stiles decided, with having an alpha werewolf as husband, was that his stamina was in no way even close to matching Derek’s.  
He bit down on the pillow to muffle yet another cry of pleasure when Derek’s cock slowly slid between his cheeks again, exquisitely stretching him beyond what he thought was possible. Again. And again.

His delighted groans turned into disappointed and angry whines when Derek pulled out, leaving poor Stiles without that wonderfully filled feeling.  
A squeak escaped his lips when Derek playfully slapped his ass.  
“Stop complaining,” Derek grumbled, his voice dark with desire, “it was your idea to make it a ‘Valentine’s Day all-nighter.”  
Stiles smirked when Derek’s strong hands flipped him over on his back.  
“Oh, trust me,” he replied, coming up a bit to nibble on Derek’s lip, “I wasn’t complaining about the all-nighter.”

Derek replied by catching Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth, drawing another yelp from Stiles in mock pain. Yes, mock. Because despite all his protesting, Stiles loved the little pangs of pain and nibbles and pinches. All the perks from being married to a werewolf.  
And he loved the way Derek tasted when they were kissing. His warm tongue gently forcing his lips apart, invading his mouth. Stiles replied in kind, eagerly. Maybe it was a cliché, saying that their tongues wrestled for dominance, Stiles mused, but that was what happened every time. And Stiles always gave in, in the end. Derek was the Alpha, sure enough. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Derek asked against his mouth, the movement of his lips sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.  
Stiles couldn’t answer, he settled for frantic nodding while he started grinding his hips against Derek’s leg between his.  
“Well then,” Derek murmured, moving his lips down from Stiles’ mouth to his collarbone, grazing it softly, “good boys deserve a reward, don’t they?”  
“It really depends on who is giving the reward, really,” Stiles babbled, trying to focus on the delicious feeling of Derek’s warm wet tongue drawing a path from his collarbone to his bellybutton, “because if it was… Oh, I don’t know, coach or.. or.. HNNNG-“ Stiles babbling stopped instantly when Derek took his rockhard cock in between his teeth, teasingly.  
“D.. Derek…” Stiles whined softly, “we discussed this. No teeth, remember?”

Derek growled, the vibrations against the tip of his cock turning Stiles so incredibly on.  
“Derek, please,” he pleaded, meaning it and not meaning it at the same time, “no teeth. You know how I feel about that.”  
The growling intensified, sending Stiles to seventh heaven. After what seemed like ages, the growling stopped and Stiles thought he died when he felt Derek’s lips sink lower down his shaft, firmly wrapping around him.  
But he didn’t, he was very much alive to experience every sensation. Every movement Derek made. Every flick of the tongue, every slow lick from the base of his dick up to the very top. He shivered, even though he wasn’t cold, when Derek licked up a bit of precum with the tip of his tongue and swallowed it with every sign of enjoyment.  
He damn near howled when Derek started licking and sucking his balls. But he bit his lips, kept quiet as best as he could.  
And he went absolutely crazy when Derek came back up, wrapped his fingers around his cock and whispered in his ear, “You know what good boys do, right?”  
Stiles turned around on his belly as fast as he could and had to restrain himself from thrusting his hips up like a dog in heat too eagerly. He didn’t want to look silly, after all.  
Not even Derek’s little chuckle bothered him. He scrunched his eyes shut when he felt the cold lube drip on his lower back, but he had soon forgotten about the cold when Derek’s strong fingers started massaging the lube in between his cheeks, against his still slightly opened hole.  
“It sure feels like you’ve been a good boy,” Derek breathed, making Stiles buck up against the two fingers. He moaned when he felt them slide inside him momentarily.  
“Oh, I see you’re eager,” Derek chuckled, removing his fingers.  


Stiles waited somewhat patiently while he felt Derek position himself behind him a bit better.  
“Well, good boy, are you ready?” Derek whispered.  
Stiles didn’t have time to answer before he felt Derek’s full length thrust into him with a force that almost made him cry.  
This… this felt good. He started moving along with the rhythm as Derek started moving slowly in and out, like riding a wave of pleasure.  
It didn’t take long before they both climaxed. Stiles only winced slightly when he felt Derek bite down on his shoulder, Derek’s cock twitching inside him as he spilled his cum.  
Panting, soaked in sweat, pleasured they lay in each other’s arms. Stiles was almost asleep when he felt Derek’s fingers, fingers that smelled liked him, brush away a damp lock of hair.  
“Ready for another round?” Derek whispered, and Stiles had to suppress another moan of anticipation, no matter how tired he was.

~~

“Daddy! Daddy! Lookit I made!” A small child’s voice rang through the bedroom.  
Derek sleepily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw their daughter, Lilith, run into the room.  
He glanced at Stiles, who was still out cold after such a taxing night, and smirked. All-nighter. Sure.  
“Come on, sweetie. Let daddy sleep,” he said, scooping Lilith up in his arms and carrying her out of the bedroom, “daddy is tired, fighting baddies all night.”


End file.
